


Corance Smut Oneshots!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No mpreg, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, sex in a bathtub, slight age kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Want some rare pairing smut? Well are you in for a treat! Follow me on this 30 day journey where we laugh and cry, but most importantly we learn to love. Find out what will happen on this thrilling series everyday!(Chapter titles may be deceiving)





	1. Blow job or no job -Part 1-

If you could think of all the embarrassing things that you've ever done, you'd probably want to die. Yet, that did not come close to the shear feeling of despair the blue paladin felt after a curiosity striken alien found a couple of inappropriate pictures among his collections. Nor did it come close to the questions that followed after to learn the obviously new anatomy Coran had the luck to be graced upon.

 

 Lance was being nagged constantly by the mechanic, being rushed on how Earth was run and why their penises were so weird. He asked if all humans had those "weird colored do-hickeys"—it is easy to know who dubbed it that—which was answered with a surprised "No!" and a shout to get out of the paladin's room. 

Coran was giddy with all the knowledge he got from this. The alien skipped around the place with a knowing grin, and whenever he needed more information there was an unleft notion in the air that he'd tell everyone about those little pictures if he didn't get what he wanted. 

 

But, the tables were turned today. Being fed up with all the inquiries he got, Lance decided to ask his own questions. 

 

When the aforementioned mechanic came in that day to get his daily dose of penile knowledge, the tanned boy was already prepared. "So, Coran, what's your dick like if you think our humans are so weird?" Was pressed on with a shark smile. 

 

Taken aback from the outburst, the ginger gafawed with a blush on his face. 

 

"They're perfectly normal, unlike your weird dangly things. You don't need to know any more than that"

 

"Oh man, they must be so bad if you can't even tell me more about it." Retorted the paladin with a grin set upon his face.

 

Coran was quick to quip an outraged reply. "That is completely untrue! They're perfection, an-and if I had any two sense I'd show you one in a tick." 

 

"Well you have one, don't'cha?" 

 

"Y-yes! And it is way above any Earth standards!" The mechanic snapped harshly. 

 

"Then show me," he paused for a dramatic emphasise,"  unless it isn't as good as you tell me it is." Lance replied, stepping up to be eye level. 

 

"I will do nothing of the sort," Coran told him with a hush that was mingled with pink tinged cheeks. 

 

"I think you just make fun of humans cause they're so much bet-"

 

With an exasperated shove, the boy was pushed back down on the bed, faced against a fabricated crotch. A mumbled "I'll show you" was barely heard before teasing gloved hands hesitated for the meerist of seconds. A zipper was heard and the alien was left in the barest of boxers, an obvious imprint that just teased with sexual implications. 

 

Hands nudged them down without any effort to reveal a quite large shaft, completely covered with ridges that dipped in and out, veins that were tinged with the slightest of blue and what looked to be a spongy head that made a bulby cone shape. Unlike any human penis, this one seemed to be made to hook onto you; keep you together till it was ready to let you go. 

 

Any words said were drowned out by the complete fascination of the blue paladin who gazed heavy at large balls that hung below the Ginger's captivating prick. Coran couldn't help the bewildered sound that came out of his mouth when tanned hands took the thick mass. 

 

"This-this isn't appropriate." Coran said with an almost quizzical feeling that turned to arupt alertness as soon as Lance's mouth was a couple of inches from the growing organ. 

 

Hands covered in white latex jumped into soft brown hair. It was meant to be as a soft "stop" but only edged the brunet closer. A pink tounge poked out just enough to taste a milky lavender cream gathering near the shaft's head. It was like spices and the sweet taste of passion fruit erupted into his mouth, but it was still souring—not something you'd want to taste in a candy store. 

 

Lance couldn't stop from taking the alien cock all the way to he first ridge. He looked up with sparkling blue eyes to a sharp face biting strained knuckles. The paladin's hands went to nude hips, motioning for them to sit on the bed but not take the beautiful penis out of his mouth. Oh how that was replied to instantly, scrambling to join the other whilst never leaving the other's eyes. 

 

And off they were after that. Coran barely keeping in coarse moans because it has been so long and his body is just so ready. That warm mouth that tried and tried to take all of him without choking. Those teasing tanned appendages gripping milky things that haven't seen the light in what seemed forever. Coran just felt taboo about this whole situation. Having a kid who was probably half his age and from a whole different planet made him feel flattered and horrible abould himself. Yet, none of that stopped him from thrusting ridge and ridge of his large shaft into a perfect wet heat.

 

Lance pulled away, breathing heavy with shiny lips and a mixture of the mechanic's pre-cum like substance and spit running down his chin. He took to giving kisses and small licks against the other's cock that made Coran writhe and moan. The paladin gripped tightly against the base while slowly pumping. 

 

It wasn't surprising when thick ropes of cum splattered against brown stained cheeks. It was like coating golden honey bread with sweet icing. 

 

Both of them silently stood up. The immense awkwardness just floated among them while Coran tried to clothes himself properly and not look at the other who had a bulge in his jeans. 

 

With a kiss to the boy's cheek, the ginger was back to his own room with god speed. Dragging his face down while washing it with cold, cold water.

 

Maybe the sudden infatuation was a punishment from the mechanic's teasing, but oh how it made his heart flutter. This was sure to be a damper in their relationship


	2. This is just fingering -Part 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is ;)  
> (This got messed up and copied some of the text but I fixed it cause I'm a smart person)

After weeks and weeks of being ignored, Coran was certainly sure that the sexual catastrophe put a huge strain in his relationship with the blue paladin. He was being ignored left and right by cerculean eyes. All confrontations were about the same: awkward Hello's and hurried good-byes. 

Was he at fault? Was his constant questions and blackmail material the only reason why Lance put those gracious lips around him? Oh, those lips. Just the right hint of pink amongst flawless golden tanned skin. They just shined perfectly with spit on them. Or when he let him put his hands on those brown dusted locks and control the movement of Lance's head, was that just so he wouldn't be told on? 

And just like how it started, it continued with questions. Questioning if this altercation just mattered on pictures of earthly penises. The only reason Coran even wanted to learn about human anatomy was to try and learn more about Lance in a way–a strange way he might add. Because, who wouldn't carry a certain light for the boy who had a beauty that radiated intensely and a quirky personality that added so much spices to the mix. 

Coran was scared that he ruined what he had with the boy. That he broke the small shred of chance of them being together, because he just didn't want to touch the boy, he wanted to feel him, too. He knew all the paladins were tired from defending the universe but he couldn't help himself from standing in front of Lance's room. Afraid knocking would just make the whole thing tense, the mechanic decided to override the door, it quietly opened and poured ambient light into the dark space. 

The boy was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. His legs spread out and a thin sheet only covering his chest and upper arms. Sure, his magnificent face was a real view, but seeing a hand wrapped around that human cock and two fingers frozen inside a puffy hole just seemed more enticing. A strangled moan that just faintly sounded like Coran's name was all it took for a door to shut, a light to be turned on, and an aroused alien to make speed to the bed. 

The older of the two couldn't stop himself from pressing those lips he loved so much with his own. His own hands couldn't stop from gripping off-colored thighs that didn't mach the rest of the paladins body. 

Pulling away, he saw those fingers inside the beauty of a hole still seized up. Taking the wrist into his own gloved hand, Coran moved Lance's so it slowly pumped in and out. His mouth attached to a collar bone, revealed after the sheet slid down and scrunched at the boys stomach. Orange hairs bristled against the paladin's neck as the mechanic inhaled the scent of flower body wash. 

Moments past by with nothing more than pleas and hitches of breathe as the boy had to deal with tickling breathes accompanied by harsh sucks into his skin, and his own fingers being controlled by someone else. Pure ecstasy was all he could feel In this current situation. 

It take long at all until Lance was coming, cock left untouched and spasming against his belly. Coran stopped all he was doing to free his own hard dick, leaking that ooey-gooey purplish substance. His hand was quick to jack himself off to the view below him. 

In no time, he was coming against a pretty bronze face. Blue eyes half lidded and mouth open to catch a few drops for itself. 

While still holding his slowly dying erection, Coran cleared his throat. "I think we need to talk about our relationship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this a pre-dick-ament?
> 
> (Don't forget to leave kudos or comments, it's nice to know what people think and stuff.)


	3. The one with the rimming -Part 3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many licks does it take...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO
> 
> (Remember this is all.unbeta'd)

Both of the two really tried to talk (well at least the ginger did), but with everything that has gone down it was quite hard. Not in the "I don't feel comfortable speaking with you 'cause things got sexual", more of "I cant speak to you without making it sexual." Coran really tried to communicate with lance in the utmost respect, yet the boy ignored every word to press his body so close to the alien's. Who was the mechanic to leave the young boy untouched for so long? 'That would be very irresponsible and rude' he always tells himself. 

The paladin loved kissing his mustache, the bristles would press so well against his skin and tickle so excellently. Nothing compared to having that orange hair dragging down his chest and leaving sensual little kisses and soft bites. Everything was so much easier when it was expected and not a spur of the moment kind of thing. Both of their clothes could be shed easily on the nearest surface and the embarrassment was barely there. Coran could do nothing but cover Lance with adoration and acceptance, making the younger mewl and plead for more than just feather light touches. The mechanic felt as though keeping everything at the slowest pace he could was a form of control, but Lance just wanted it to go fast, quick and hard. 

Still, Coran was so unsure on how to please the paladin, yet everything he did just seemed to pull more delicious groans and pleads. Exploring the tan body was a fascination that never ceased to amaze the alien. He loved licking above the belly button that elicited the sweetest sounds. Having fingers thread so shakily through Coran's hair enticed nothing more than to go slower and enjoy tasting the sweat against tight skin. He barely made it to the start of coarse pubic hair before skipping down to mouth at built thighs. Those hands that left his hair could barely inch close to their owner's dick before being pinned against white fabricated palms. Lance loved the feeling of those gloves against him so Coran rarely took them off. 

To be honest, the ginger was scared to do more than body exploring. Human sex seemed much more intimate than Altean's. Sure, Coran wasn't a newbie to procreation but that's all it is too his kind; Mating for a child and nothing more, no "love" for each other, as words would put it. But, Lance seemed to want so much more for Coran than sex, and he'd be lying if he didn't want more, too. 

When his kisses neared a slick, clean entrance all he wanted to do was have it wrapped around his straining erection, but this wasn't for him. All he wanted to do was please the other and make him squirm till nothing else mattered anymore. A tongue poked out just to taste the sweet flavored lube used to stretch the tight opening. Facial hair becoming damp from the excess amount of oil like substance and his own wet breathing. To say Lance was pleased to feel that mustache brushing against intimate parts was way below an understatement. 

Coran finally let go of the boys hands to spread legs wide open. Licking slow and cautious against the puffy hole really made the paladin's gut quench with want and need, his belly feeling as though it was being attacked by numerous amounts of butterflies. He dare not touch his weeping cock, afraid that this lovely feeling would be ripped away to never be felt again. 

More daring actions were dealt by the mechanic, working his tongue and sucking lightly. He could feel Lance's whole body trembling, quivering as if though he was left in the cold. Sharp intakes of breathe and the faint sounds of irregular air consumption. The blissed out face that seemed to glow and roll around, exempt from any harshes and distraught. He was basking in attention given to him by the alien. He was being pulled from all problems in the universe and being treated as though he was so important. That thought alone just peaked on orgasmic material, but when the infmaous tongue thrusted in to taste was just the last little push.

He was coming in complete ecstasy, but nothing stopped Coran from continuing. He pressed so harshly, lips making out with such a delicate and shaking mess that was being stretched for him and him alone. The hole pulsing and grasping for more and more while the paladin came with moans stretched beyond decent. 

The alien finally ceased. Coming up for breath, but soon dipping back down to lick his way up a cum splattered chest. Connecting lips to a collar bone and sucking so gently as to leave the barest of markings. 

Two things were learned that night; Lance had a beautiful body that couldn't compare to any weird human, and that Coran was so in "love" with him.


	4. First time frenzy -Part 4/Finale-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might need to look at this before reading, it makes everything easier to picture. 
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTFvH9bT8bn3A8vlalY0mRY9z5yIwMX8IH7txJnx8YJz4le9nfR 
> 
> (It's what I based Coran's dick off of ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I really don't know how to write smut with a story line so I try to make it all sentimental

The other members of the team knew something was going on. Tension was so blatanly obvious when the ginger and brunet were around each other. It was almost like they were holding themselves back. Refraining from having touches linger too long, and always keeping a proximity that was far enough to look friendly yet still with the intention of staying close.

The other paladins definitely noticed Lance's lack of witty commentary and flirtatious attempts on foreigners they meet on missions. Like there was someone he was keeping in mind to refrain from angering them with his all too much pick-up lines. It was absolutely bizarre, but nobody dared push on with questions. 

What was truly strange was the sudden spike in Coran's attention to what is happening on missions, pressing other's on the status and danger with a concerned voice. He seemed content on knowing if they were safe. Well, if one particular person was safe.

It has been close to a month and a half since the "Blow Job Incident"—correctly dubbed by Lance—and after getting to know each other more and more, both felt gravitated together. Sharing sensual moments together here and there at any chance they had. Yet, not everything in their special type of closeted connectkon was sexual, some things were just cuddling close while everyone else is asleep to share dreams that pricked at amazement and wonder, or stories of their past selves, embarrassing or not, that they wouldn't tell any other soul. 

Lance would always jump at the chance to help Coran; Keith was quick to call him a teacher's pet for that. But, the supposed "helping" was really pressing close and fixating lips against the other's, always making sure they're away from nosey eyes. They found comfort in staying near, something they were scared to share in case someone wouldn't approve and tear them apart. Just the thought of being away from the person they loved was the worse feeling, because together was like a safe-haven among the trecherous stars that were full of things that wanted to end all fo their lives. 

So the nights spent wrapped against each other wasn't just some sort of physical relief, it was like a nirvana that they felt at peace to be themselves. Lance and Coran just wanted to escape and they found that within shared company. 

They kissed so softly, so tenderly because they wanted to savor the moment of just being. Touches and caresses linger with sparks that enticed so much more out of them both. The mechanic was quick to learn how to bring that dialation and certain shine to the paladin's eyes, it was always licks against a sun-kissed neck that vibrated while it made the most delectable noises. Coran truly understood what it was his mate wanted, and the same could be said vice versa. 

Lance would make sure his hands were put to good use, dragging nubs of nails against a peachy back covered in the faintest freckles. He would always make sure to grab the foreign looking cock in his hand to emphasize that he was ready for more than foreplay; unspoken meanings developed from so many nights of ecstasy. Both knew that this night was different. 

It was different cause they were done doing small actions. They were done with hand and face jobs, because this night they were sure to go all the way. Lance knew to prepare, opening himself up with careful fingers coated in that fruity lubricant just before the alien arrived at his door. As much as Coran wanted to take things slow, to prepare that tight entrance himself with his own fingers, to whisper lovely things into heated ears, but seeing that gracious body was enough for him to push the boy down on the bed. 

What if Coran wasn't the one at the door? What if it was one of the other paladins? The thought alone was infuriating because no one else should witness the beautifully naked body of Lance. No one was good enough to view the angel he was so lucky to have call his own. The mechanic was sure to show that this boy's body was his to worship and his alone. 

Coran pulled those amazing tanned arms above Lance's head. Nothing but heavy panting and begs could be heard. 'Please, please take me', was repeated over and over, and how he surely did. He made sure he was properly lubed before pressing the head of his shaft against the hole that radiated melting heat, that begged to be filled. 

Finally pushing in was the best feeling, the groaning sound and thought that he finally took the paladin that stole his heart was permanently locked inside his brain. Making sure that Lance knew not to move his appendages, Coran made a tight grip around darkened hips. Pushing in his first "ridge" made the boy struggle to find coherent sounds. It was like that ring of muscle latched on like a suction cup, successful keeping both latched together. There was no turning back now.

Lance was thrashing around, tring to push further down, but the alien knew this needed to be taken slow. He wanted the paladin to remember the feeling for a lifetime, wanted him to always think about Coran during any sexual act he partaked in. But most of all, Coran wanted to be the one in all the sexual acts the boy was in. He wanted to be the only one who can make him cry out in ecstasy, to make him cum just from the feeling of his cock alone. The alien was very greedy when it came to mating. 

One by one those ridges were pushed into the quivering hole that seemed so impossibly tight. Lance couldn't contain any cries of how big it felt, how he waited for this for so long and it just stroked at Coran's ego and libido. Pulling back out made the boy shake, breathing hitching and hands itching to touch himself. 

The paladin couldn't control himself anymore, biting his fist to contain the deepest moans that threatened to come out in desperate cries. Endorphins ran through his system, making him feel so warm and fuzzy as the alien's manhood was slowly increasing its speed. Those fingertips pressing so softly against his thighs we're so different from the hard thrust being worked in and out of him. 

Coran took pity on the poor kid, he was so blissed out and on edge that nothing was stopping an impending orgasm but his own selfish need for Lance to come undone for him and him alone. A peachy caloused hand was all it took for the translucent-white seed to spill from the pulsating cock. 

The best thing about having the paladin coming was looking at the roll of those eyes and arch of his back. If the heat that was surrounding his prick wasn't tight enough, feeling it convulse and clench so tightly was all it took for his own white-washed lavender seed to pump inside the entrance. 

It felt so sticky and wet. So humid as he pulled out of Lance to lay contently right next to him. The boy, despite looking like he ran 2 marathons right after each other, had enough energy to wrap and cuddle against Coran's heaving chest. 

"I love you." Was the last thing said before the tanned boy couldnt keep his eyes opened longer. 

Kissing against a sweat damped forehead the mechanic was quick to return the comment."I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo or comment, I don't bite :D (unless that's your kink)


	5. Food Succ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get those nutrients :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of having a recurring story line, i just decided to branch off and still have that as my background plot. The next chapters will be tiny snippets of straight (well it's gay) porn. :D

Coran waited so long for the right time. With numerous amounts of attacks and threats from those despised evil forces, there was no time to feel his mate. To touch those muscles that tremble under him and hear that mouth which produces the most sultry and filthy curses. Was it too much to ask for the universe to be at peace just one day? Even when they had the time off it was just restless sleep and deserved relaxation. But the day seemed to go off much differently. 

No ships to attack or people to help, it was a calming day that everyone could just sit back. Nobody else mattered to Coran more than his little blue paladin. He didn't care for fixing machines or navigating the stars, it just seemed so pointless when he had much better things to do. Numbers 4-5 were so boring to the alien cause all he wanted was to spend time with his number 1. 

Lance could barely contain excitement when Coran told him they were going to have a date. No where out of the castle because it was still a pretty tight secret between the two, but a date none the else. He was told to meet at the farthest reach of the massive spaceship and bring nothing but his perfection. He tried to joke whether or not he should also wear clothes which wasn't pleasing to the ginger. 

Coran said that the place they were going to spend their time was a small closet that had an amazing view of multicolored burning magic and vast stars. He was not wrong in the slightest. Looking at the clear glass containing aforementioned scenery was so enriching—sure they see this all the time yet it felt especially intimate. 

"I think you're the most gorgeous celestial body I've seen." Oh how that corny comment made Lance blush so much. Who knew pick-up lines made the paladin so weak?

Coran revealed to have brought his weird alien food; Goop of all kinds and textures. The excitement shined in his face, mustache raising with the lovey-dovey smile. Honestly, the food tasted so oddly unappetizing to the boy, but just the thought of what the other has done for him made up for that. Lance couldn't contain his happiness, sitting down on a striped blanket and patting for the other to join. 

 

While the alien was enjoying slimey blue goo, Lance was basking in being around the person he was so lucky to call his own. It's unnerving to be in space without anyone to understand and feel you so lovingly like. It would be that much harder to live without Coran who was his shoulder to lean on when times were tough and battles pushed him too much. 

A disgruntled noise pulled him out of his absent focus and he was met with a messy alien who had spilled almost all his food on himself. How tit was managed remained a mystery to Lance. You'd think someone who lives on a giant space palace would know proper etiquette. 

Coran looked up with eyes that could only be described as a kicked puppy. His mind was racing on how he ruined everything; the date and his clothing included. All he wanted to do was finish his food as quickly as possible to have maximum amount of time with his mate, but in the process he forgot how to eat correctly. 

With panic and a blush on the alien's face, he could barely understand what Lance was doing. The thought that the paladin would be completely appalled by the mistake was completely destroyed. Not only did the boy not mind what had happened but he was even helping Coran clean off by using his tongue. He was licking the slime covering the distraught alien with low strides and pretty eyes. 

Lance ended up straddling the other, pushing him so he was lying on his back while licking away the goo from the ginger's chin. It still tasted gross, mind you, but the boy made due as he unzipped Coran's suit to spill more of it on well built muscles. The older man clenched tightly against the blanket as the cold food was combatted by a warm mouth paying extra attention to his right nipple. Lance couldn't contain himself when it came to making marks, littering them on a peachy stomach covered with faint orange hair. 

He pulled the suit farther down Coran's hips, smirking at the alien who went commando. He found a bowl of froffy white cream, slathering it on the blushing man's hardened cock. He made sure to lick every bit of it, dipping his wet tongue between bumps and licking over tightened balls. Lance kept breathing out over the member, coaxing it to produce more of the lavender pre-cum he has become so common with. 

He sat up swiftly, freeing his own self from restraining clothes only to sit back down over the older's thighs. Coran also sat up, using one hand to support himself and the other to wrap around the tanned boy's back. But, he didn't do anything other than that, leaving all control to Lance who Glady appreciated that.

The last bowl of food he found was a pale pink with a grainy texture. It didn't seem like the best thing to use as lubricant but who was stopping them? He made sure to press his own erection against the alien's, barely able to hold them both in his palm, and poured the last bit of food on top. The floor and blanket were an absolute mess of cascading colors and smelled of sex and vitamin gummies. 

Coran was the first to start thrusting up, the soft skin of Lance's cock and the granular goo felt oddly satisfing. The gasps of air produce by both were insanely erotic. Thrust were becoming more sporadic as the mixture of slime and cum became warm and hypnotic. And with as much cliche as it could get, they both came at the same time, a faint "fuck" and hitch of breathing was enough clues to piece it together. 

Lance couldn't stop himself from sliding down to envolope the alien's shaft and suck it clean of both substances. If Coran wasn't so tired he'd be hard in a second, but his cock remained soft. They both lay down among a sticky mess, looking at a beautiful scenery, cuddling to their heart's content.

Lance later got hit in the head for saying Coran's cum was the best dessert he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna upload twice one day cause I forgot about yesterday >,<


	6. Daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing more vulgar I could think of for the title.

Was their relationship slipping? Was it becoming more and more boring for Lance? What was Coran doing wrong that made the whole thing crumble into pieces? 

He thought so hard and so long to why things became this bad between the two. There were no signs, just another night that was shared quite intimately between the two. The mechanic even invited Lance to his room, something they rarely did on account of being so close to the other Altean. Was it the secrecy of it all that drove the boy farther away from the love Coran thought they shared? It just angered and confused him. Why would Lance say someone else's name in bed?

He's never heard of the person before, but it didn't stop that burning jealousy inside. This person couldn't, in no way, be better than the alien. This person probably couldn't even make Lance moan and writhe the way he did. Coran knew he treated his mate the best of anyone's abilities, yet he still didn't understand. If the boy was going to cheat, he'd at least want to know who this guy was. 

So, when he had that tanned skinned angel under him, he made sure to please the Adonis of a body. Licking and sucking so tenderly; there may be a small litter of hickies that form a 'C' on Lance's thighs, but who is keeping track of that? Coran especially took care of the paladin's hole. He fingered so gently, using plenty of lube so the slide inside was nothing but pure pleasurable stretching. To say the boy wasn't preening and mewling from the attention would be a lie; he was absolutely loving it. 

Coran wasn't only doing this to make Lance know that this relationship was absolutely important to him and he loved him, but also to spite anyone who couldn't make his blue boy feel like this. He wanted them to know that his body was all over and inside the other, that he pleased it so well and left a surplus of marks in the wake. When the paladin was so pliant, it was easy to ask any questions that plagued the mechanic's mind. He would answer tell all when the alien thrust lovingly into him. 

With a breeze, his cock proceeded to make itself known inside the slick hole. Having the muscle expand and tighten until his thighs pressed flush against plush cheeks, but he didn't move. He just pressed his fingers into Lance's stomach, feeling his shaft faintly inside the shivering boy. He hissed at the action, trying to move lithe hips for any sort of friction and then realizing he was completely stuck under the alien's surprisingly strong appendages. 

"Who are you cheating with?" He asked so nonchalantly as if though it wasn't an insanely large accusation. 

The surprised glare he got sparked a bit of curiosity, and the spoken words only provided more to it. "I-Im not. Please I swear." He asked, with a sadden look. 

"Then who is this 'Daddy', hmm?"

No answer could be said as Coran slid ever so gently out before pushing in much harder than before. It wasn't all aggressive, just to get his point across. 

"it's you. Oh my God, It's you!" The quivering mess cried out with hands covering a blushing face.

Frustration set in as the alien once again slid out, pulling ecststic moans with it. How could he be this person, that wasn't even close to his name. It wasn't even a reasonable alias to compare him with. 

"How would I be this daddy, Lance? Please, I do not understand." Coran asked with disbelief and paired with thrusting inside the paladin who couldn't find a coherent sentence. 

"Is, it is- it's a title. For p-people, during there-there-"

Finally making sense of the stutter mess, Coran made sure to sympathize with a more gentle pull out and push in. The alien wasn't completely naive to kinks, and he may not know this one, but the things they have on Earth vary so much. Plus, times change over a series of 10,000 years. 

"So, I am your daddy?" He tested with curiosity, another thrust that sent that flexible back arching in the air. 

"Yes." 

"Hmm, I don't quite know if that was addressed right." Coran said with the most shit-eating grin. 

"Y-yes, daddy." 

It didn't take long for the mechanic to piston sharply into the boy's heat. Lance couldn't keep large cries from coming out of his mouth, the repeated word lingering heavy in the air as his hole was being opened wonderfully by the alien's member. His hands grabbed against peach arms, using them as something to he on to as he was being fucked into Coran's bed by the man himself. Lips grazed over his tinted neck as an orange mustache tickled amazingly, both sensations bringing his oncoming orgasm more and more closer. 

Those thrust inside him were becoming shorter and less correlated. Slowing down so Lance could feel every ridge being pushed into him as hot seed spilled expectedly inside. His own release came from the feeling, wrapping and pulsating against the intruding cock, milking it while cum flowed against both of their tummies. 

Coran could barely continue himself the next day from whispering "Who's your daddy" into his ear while everyone had their backs turned to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) mustaches are my #1 kink


	7. OWO water you doing?~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting down and freaky while getting clean and squeaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I didn't upload cause I got lazy, oops.

Can you believe that alien's have no concept of having a bath? That they think it's some kind of pool of filth that you're swimming in and all there is to it is bacteria. Well that's what Lance found out after speaking to Coran and asking if he'd want to join in with the other. But, that didn't stop they from both ending in one anyways. 

The surprise on his face as he found the boy lying in a large tub of soapy water and filled with bubbles spilling on the floor made quite the amusment. It was like the alien couldn't believe someone found this relaxing. Bathing in a warm soup of herbal soap and dead body cells seemed unappealing. 

Coran took his time making it to the tub whislt taking off articles of clothing, skimming fingers over the expanse of off color creamy bubbles. Lance was confused by the action, noting the hesitance of the naked man who seemed not compliant to join. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Isn't it..dirty?" The ginger asked with a quizzical look. 

"As if you haven't done dirtier." 

The notion perked sharp tipped ears while eyes scanned against a smirking face. Taking that as some kind of challenge the alien stood on shaky legs, dipping them through water on the verge of being hot. He was mindful of the paladins appendages, too. 

With arms gripping on the edges of the creme colored tub, Coran put his back against a tanned chest, feeling a hardening cock pressed against his lower back. Now, who would have known this would turn sexual?

Soft skinned hands found their own way towards the ginger's cock, stroking it with the slowest of paces. That really got the blood flowing. The bath wasn't that relaxing to the alien but receiving a handjob mroe than made up for it. 

Lance was just barely moving, wanting to feel the cock he knew all too well. Wanting to take it slower than he would normally ever want. Rubbing his own shaft against s smooth back that would occasionally tense a bit. He made sure to thumbing against the head of the member, feeling the slight sensation of slime against warm water. He would pull the skin surrounding the whole thing with his hand, slightly bunching it at the top until finally pulling back down. 

Coran couldn't keep from shuttering, feeling his lover's cock pressed against him when being jacked off had that impact. He could feel the barest of pressure against himself, but, in some odd reason, the situation only made him want to come earlier. Maybe it was the water that seemed to surround all sides of him, or maybe it was the heat that resonated from the boy behind him. 

The pace picked up soon, Lance squeezing and milking the alien while grinding against the slight feeling of vertebrae against his peachy back. In no time, both couldn't contain there climax. Coran was first, the whole experience just gratifying him way more than it should have. His cum tinged the close enough water a milky white. Lance didn't stop pumping the others cock, to entrapped on coming against the other back and whining after. 

They both complained of how dirty they were now, deciding to take much needed showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what this is my dudes.


	8. Dermatologist hate him...Find out why!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just wants a face mask :(

In all societies, people thought personality overthrew beauty. Like every cliche guardian would say "It's what's on the inside that counts", but that didn't matter to Lance at all. It's not that he thought he looked bad, just that it made him feel happy by keeping smooth and glowing skin. No matter how confident you are, you till should take some proper care of the body you'll live in for the rest of your life. 

So, when the paladin ran out of facial cleanser it really mattered to him. He was so used to having the green mask covering his face while he slept, making it soft in texture and stunning in looks. Now it was all gone and being light-years away from the nearest space mall didn't help. 

Now what was he supposed to do? Well, I think we can all figure that out. 

Coran wasn't ready for the feeling of soft lips through his underwear. It was the rare nights the couple didn't sneak off to do coupley things so he thought he was all alone. Disheveled orange hair was licked as much as his cock. The tanned boy mouthing a hardening member, coaxing the tip to peak through the elastic waist band. The alien groaned, not sure if it was out of pleasure or being woken up.

Already, the cock leaked the petroleum like pre-cum on Coran's stomach, dripping and leaving strands of the fluid. Lance praised the action, slipping the boxers over whitened thighs and getting to work on the hard shaft. Not wanting to have the liquid in his mouth, the paladin only kissed and pumped the member. Saliva being the only lubricant to lessen friction. The other sat up, gazing with sleepy eyes at the boy working him with gentleness. 

Spit was rolling down to Lance's hand, pooling with the other sticky substance and slipping between palm and the alien's cock. He sucked on the organ like you would do a hickey, just enough suction to make the other keen with satisfaction. Lips shining as blue eyes looked up all widened and innocent. How the boy made even the most lude acts seem childish was a mystery to the older. 

Grazing the barest of teeth against the sensitive soon muscle was all it took for sperm to shoot against the paladin's face. It roped together, splattering the wanted liquid against his forehead and glazed lips. Lance rested his cheek against the pulsating member, resting his head against curly orange hair at the base of the cock. 

Slow dribbles of the lavender seed gathered all against his face. Lance quickly got up, leaving Coran dazed as the hands that were once on him now left to spread his essence all over the tan face. 

The next day, the paladin asked everyone to feel how soft his cheeks felt which caused the biggest blush on the alien's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard cum had some kind of facial mask thing going on so why not? \\(0^0)✓


	9. Tyranny, I say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta please the prince

Lance was absolutely smitten with how he was constantly being treated by Coran. The alien made him feel like an absolute prince which just showed how nice the man was. He would provide so much to the paladin and make sure nothing was short of perfection. 

When it came to sex, Lance acted absolutely needy. He would whine and squirm, wanting it faster and harder, but this was the only time Coran did as he pleased. Tight grips against tanned skin so the boy couldn't rush anything. Achingly slow thrust and searing kisses that drew out the most squealish of reactions. Because Lance was treated like a prince, but behind every prince was an almighty king.

The alien made sure everything was prestine for his paladin; new white sheets covering a bed while numerous amounts of pillows were littered everywhere. Tropical scented candles that were scrounged so hard for lit the room with a warm glow and flickering light. Only the best for his dearest. 

They lay among aforementioned attributes, lips gliding and pressing gently over peachy skin. Coran lying on his back while the naked body above him—description also matching his own—explored down a orange haired chest. He wanted to give the boy a chance to run things, to feel like he was in so much more power than he was used to in these situations. Lance was quick to take advantage, to run curious hands and small kisses among the older man's body. 

He felt the way slightly defined muscles clenched when his warm appendages passed over, basked in the way Coran sucked In breathes as he touched right under the naval area. Pulling back, the boy decided to prepare himself, to slide fingers inside an already slick entrance and watch the other watch him. The ginger grasped harshly against a blanket, trying to keep calm and not pounce such a beauty of a prey. He knew this kid of teasing would happen. 

Lance was tempted to go on, but he could barely contain himself, he wanted he alien inside him; pressing against nerves and pushing cries and whines out of him. He wanted to feel the cock strething him and opening his world to euphoric entities. He wanted to feel good. 

They never tried any sort of riding, always having Coran being in control but today was different. He lined up the wanted member, sinking down and enveloping the man quite too fast, eliciting a hiss. That displeased sound cause the other to jerk, hands gripping tightly against tanned hips and halting any further movement. Lance was too wreckless in Coran's eyes, not thinking ahead even when it came to his own body. 

So, in a change of domination, the alien took control. He urged those hips upwards, making them shudder and the boy brace himself against Coran's pectorals. Any frustration towards the change evaporated from Lance's face and twisted into a scrunched pleasure. He couldn't move anything so he decided to go with the flow and follow those guiding hands. The alien sighed while enjoying the tight heat sucking and trying to keep the intrusion in only to be overpowered by his own will. Thrust began to speed up by the slightest. Lance bounced experimentally feeling his stomach twist and cock jump from bumps sliding over the sensitive bundle inside him. 

Instead of continuing anguished movements, the alien rather humped up into the paladin. He pressed and pressed onwards until a strangled cry whipped out and spurts of glossy cum splattered against his chest and stomach. The boy folded over, pressing his pleasured face into Coran's neck. The tighteing grip was like a vice, sucking and trying to milk the penetrating cock. And, so it did. Hips faltering as they tried to get closer to the intoxicating heat and fill it with sticky seed. Coating walls an irregular color and wanting to fill the other with babies. 

Coran's rule over Lance was completely tyrannical, but the boy absolutely loved it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO I wonder what will happen when Coran learns Lance can't get pregnant :)


	10. Baby baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's his kiddo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually kinda angsty, but I don't really know.

It was a pain to look Coran in the eyes. Lance's heart just broke from the expecting smile that always came after having sex with the man. No matter how hard the boy tried he could never bring himself to come clean; always dodging any question even related to the topic. That hopeful gaze was absolutely wrenching 'cause it was the one thing Lance couldn't do for the alien. 

He couldn't get pregnant. It was impossible.

Numerous amounts of sexual escapades should have been clues enough for Coran to understand this. They all ended the same: a disappointed announcement of a negative. The alien was so oblivious to how the human body worked. It's like he had some kind of selective hearing when it comes to things like this. All the man heard was 'Humans can get pregnant', not the correct statement of 'Female Humans can get pregnant'. So Coran tried his damn hardest to make the boy his.

Lance couldn't say he was doing his best to stop the ongoing crisis. Loving the treatment and pampering too much to easily give up on it. Also, the sex was amazing. Being stretched open and kissed just right. It was like enjoying heaven right here, right now. Feeling those soothing hands grasp and touch him, having them explore and feel him. Pure euphoria. 

The alien was happy to be inside the paladin, filling the fluttering and reddened hole with copious amounts of cum. Having it contort and ready like a perfect imprint; a permanent marking that he owned the boy. So what if this might take a while? He was willing to wait. 

As sweaty bodies rested and cuddled with each other, Coran was buzzing with anticipation 'cause today felt so much different. Today might actually be the day. And, as Lance was taking one of the many universal test they had stocked up on, the alien couldn't stop from biting his bottom lip while sitting on the edge of the bed—metaphorically and literally. 

The boy came out of the bathroom, blush on his face while a saddened frown plauging his features. That did bum Coran way down, but he didn't want to show it. 

Walking over to the boy, he placed hands on the delicate hips, "Don't worry, we can always try again?" He said unsure, still with a hopeful smile. 

Who was Lance to say anything but a yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( sad mustache man


	11. Do you need a lifeguard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is reenacting a porno :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.gosexpod.com/videos/Lifeguard-milf-Lisa-Ann-looking-for-some-cock--48626.html 
> 
> I'm not condoning watching this unless you want to get a good ol' chuckle.

Lance was at fault for getting the alien addicted to taking baths. The warm water covering his whole body just seemed to relax him after a particularly stressful day. Closing his eyes and immersing into the bubbly water was a feat of amazement. Nothing could ever ruin this enjoyment, nothing at all.

The sound of a 'swish' caused him to look at the intruding person coming from the mechanical door. Wearing nothing but sunglasses and holding an inflatable pool floaty, Lance sat on the edge of the tub.

"I see you don't have a lifeguard at your beach." He tried to purr out which was ruined by a not so subtle voice crack.

Sure, the paladin's were going through some tough missions. Not getting the best of sleep while also having to carry the pressure of escaping enemies at every corner, but Coran didn't realize it had gotten this bad. The poor boy was so undoubtedly tired he could barely recognize the right body of water.

"Are you okay, babe? This isn't a beach, it's a bathtub." The alien stated matter-o-factly, reaching his arms out to bring the boy in with him.

As Lance straddled against the ginger, he huffed out. "I know that, it's called roleplaying, man."

Soft chuckles accompanied Coran's answer of, "That's stupid", while he pressed kisses against the boy's chest. Trailing fingers against a sun-kissed back to reach the plump, rounded cheeks submerged in murky water. Although it was barely noticeable, the alien took note of the oily skin surrounding an already stretched hole; was the boy planning this way ahead? Well, wasn't that erotic. 

In no time, Coran was plummeting into the warmth, surrounding his hard erection with velvet cushions that grasped and pulled wonderfully. The sunglasses adorning the younger's face were crooked and fogged, barely hiding lustful eyes. 

Water sloshed against the sides, spilling bubbles and liquid all over the tiled flooring. This went unnoticed to both as Lance braced himself against the porcelain tub, clenching around the intrusion inside him and leaking milky seed into the already white-washed water. 

Lance tried to compare Coran's dick to a shark in the beach, but the alien didn't even know what a shark was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. :P


	12. How did this rope get here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bdsm scares me

Bondage was a ridiculously misunderstood kink. Many a'kind from all around thinking it is some kind of magical pleasure to be used on anyone. To be abused of its power and regulated into mainstream sexual activities. Oh, how they are wrong. 

Being tied up and treated by hands not of your own brings not only adoration but the feeling of dread;Who wouldn't be when their mobility lied in hands that could betray? It was cutting off the little control some might have during pleasurable acts, taking away a main part of human life. 

Lance trusted Coran with his existence. He knew this man was caring, gently, and very much all for making the younger feel things so strongly. The alien was thoughtful about any and every action he took, hesitance only to be deconstructed with small ok's and pliant movements. Inching hands over soft and smooth skin right below tied wrist. The boys eyes covered in shear cloth that was bordering on shutting off the rest of the world, but still left small slivers of soft light and bare descriptions of blurry shapes. 

The only thing leading Lance from a panicked state are gentle touches full with comforting intentions, and whispers that contained words like beautiful and gorgeous; Perfection. A mouth met the tanned skin and led trails of searing warmth to spread. Deprivation of sight only making the boy feel it flow and deepen butterflies and nerves. He couldn't help the intakes of shuddering breathes accompanied by pulling against constrains. It was only a natural reaction. 

Touches didn't stop, the shaking of his lover's body edging the other to stop short of the plump mounds. His lips connecting on the lighter skin, almost nuzzling the flesh as his tongue licked against shiny, oiled skin. 

Everything felt tenfold to Lance, feeling touches that lingered and echoed inside of his gut. Endorphins running so high and it seemed the world was shattering, exploding into pieces that mingled and liquified. Drips splattering as the universe tilted and contorted to his climax. 

Tears ran down the younger's eyes, arms being freed from containment, the world coming into view from its covered veil. The salty essence running down his cheeks and into the peach colored shoulder his head was pressed against. 

His crying wasn't because it felt bad, it was because it all felt so wonderful. Amazing to be touched and treated like he was important. Emotions just running through as his sticky release pressed between their stomachs. 

Lance was crying because he felt so loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy lil love story cause I'm cheesy and like fluffy shit.


	13. hallo

uhuhuhuhuhuuhhuhu lmao that was a long ass hiatus, but im bored so hmu with fic requests any ship but mostly corance :) ty ily check out my tumblr @Up-owl


End file.
